1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a brake system inspection process and in particular to a brake adjustment indicator useful in inspecting a vehicle pneumatic brake system.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Braking systems commonly used on trucks and trailers are air pressure actuated. The actuator is an air pressure chamber and flexible diaphragm linked mechanically to the brake by a push rod. The travel of the push rod increases as the brake member, such as a brake pad or brake shoe lining, wears from use. In the common pneumatic brake system on trucks and trailers, the brake actuator is visible. A common practice for determining brake adjustment is to measure push rod travel by marking the push rod at the aperture of the brake chamber while in the most retracted position. The brakes are then applied and a measurement of the push rod travel is then taken to determine if the adjustment is within the limits set by vehicle operational codes.
These brake systems are difficult to inspect and require more than one person to obtain the measurement of the travel of the push rod, limiting the frequency of this type of inspection, ultimately presenting a potentially hazardous condition.